


A Curiosity

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, M/M, Painplay, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wanted to make the marks last longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Challenge #34: Mind your P's and Q's at [WriterVerse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com), my word was Larynx ;)

The marks faded too quickly for Dorian’s liking, they always did. It was so difficult to be the local scandal if you didn’t have the bruises and bite marks to prove it and with Toby, it would have been one hell of a bite mark to show off. 

He smeared the blood over his throat with his fingers, the punctures might have healed but he had the stark red stains on his pale skin to remember them by. He pressed down with his fingertips on where they had been, closing his eyes, digging the nails in, his hand clamped around his own throat. The flesh was still tender, a bare echo of the pain of a bite, his breath taken away in another manner. When his head started to spin, he ripped his hand away leaving quickly healing lines where his nails had broken the skin. 

He brought his fingers up to his lips, licking up the old blood and the new, pulling a face at the metallic tang, finding it not to his taste. The act though, the pain and the breathlessness, the danger, that was to his liking.

“Whatever are you doing, Dorian?” Toby asked, surprising him. He has risen from the sheets silently while Dorian had his eyes closed.

“Satisfying a curiosity,” Dorian answered, offering his fingers to Toby. “Would you care to assist me?”


End file.
